Remember Me
by leggylover03
Summary: Legolas cannot seem to let Estel go.


Title: Remember Me

Summary: Legolas doesn't want to let Estel go.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters

A/N: This is a one shot, any reviews are welcome, flames will be used to keep me warm.

It was a warm day in Gondor, but the chill in the room was endless. There on his bed laid Elessar, king to the throne of Gondor, but more importantly friend to the elf who sat beside him. The healers had left hours ago, and now it was merely a waiting game. Legolas could not bear the thought of his friend beneath the cold stone where the other kings were buried. Legolas remembered begging anyone who would listen to save his friend, to give him more time, but alas the healers spoke no words of comfort when they, eyes downcast left the room.

"Legolas, I wish I could have seen Imladris just one more time. Please tell me what you saw the last time you were there."

Legolas did not have the heart to tell Estel that since the elves departure over the sea, it had become overgrown with weeds. The earth no longer held things of beauty, but instead was riddled with dry heaps of grass, browned by the sun.

Legolas moved closer to the bed where Estel laid and held his cold hand in his. "I never thanked you properly Estel."

Estel looked at his friend, uncertainty in his eyes. "What do you speak of?"

Legolas swallowed the sob trying to get out. "I was lost a long time ago, lost in my own thoughts. I could not find my way back to the light. My mother had gone from this world, and I wished to follow. My world then was dark, and no amount of light could seep into my shattered soul. This is how I felt until the day I met you. You were so full of life, even after the evils of this world took all you held dear. You gave me hope Estel, that I could go on."

"Legolas, I did what anyone would have done. You have been my friend through many battles, some not only on the battlefield. Promise me you will not dwell on my death. Promise me you will sail to the sea, but you will take one last memory with you, and that is my love for you my brother. Many times I could have strayed from my path, taken the easy way to the darkness, but you kept me on the path to light. When I choose exile, and was banished from everything I held dear, you were the one beacon of light left in my otherwise dismal life. Do not let that light die now, take it over the sea, and go to your father."

"Estel, I cannot simply let you go. My heart breaks even now, it shatters under the weight of knowing what is to pass. You are ripping my heart out. Let me go with you, let me stay with you Estel. I cannot face this world alone without you my brother."

Estel coughed, and gasped in another breath. "Legolas, I am not gone as long as you hold me in your heart. Look to the stars at night, you will see me there shining down on you, watching over you, even in Valinor. I am weary, my legs will no longer support my body, I wish to soar through the trees, straight to the stars."

Legolas could not hold back the stream of tears any longer. His breath hitched with every sob released. Looking up to the stars out of the window he begged any who would listen. "Please, do not take him, I cannot go on, I will crumble and fall into despair."

Estel could not longer hold back his own tears. As he used what little strength he had left and lifted the elf's chin to meet his gaze. He was terrified of what he was to face, Death scared him, he did not want to leave the last person on this earth who loved him, to go into uncertainty and face it alone. True his father would be waiting, but Estel had only known his father Elrond for two centuries now. He had to be strong. His son, his wife had been brave as they had said their good-byes, but he did not think he could tell his friend good-bye.

"Legolas, I have but one request, and that is you not mourn and fall into despair and follow me. There is no more hope for I am leaving you soon, and with me I wish to take a vision of you smiling. We have conquered Sauron, we have battled orcs, and slain many foes, I will not let even death part us, for I will remember you always."

Estel reached up and wiped away the two tears rolling down Legolas' face and smiled. "Give my love to Ada, and the others, tell them I have not forgotten them, and I cherish them always. When you think the sorrow will never end, when it threatens to swallow you up, I will be there Legolas, watching you." With one last breath he uttered. "I will remember you, please remember me."

Legolas Thranduilon, left his friend that day and sailed over the sea, taking his promise with him. "I will remember you Estel, and as if someone was watching over him, the single white dove flew past. He sailed to Valinor, but a piece of him remained in Middle Earth, still playing in the fields of Imladris with the little child name Hope. 


End file.
